


Ćma

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rose-Centric, poczucie zdrady, trudna miłość DoktoraDonny i Rose, żal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to jest kochać dwie wersje Doktora - tę prawdziwą i tę w połowie ludzką?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ćma

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji Miłosne Bingo, na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Nasze prompty (wybrane z tabelki, którą otrzymaliśmy) to: _pióro, żal/wyrzuty sumienia, śmierć, rozmawiać przez telefon, dym_.  
>  Spoilery do końca 4 serii. Zbetowała **zosia11**

_Trafiliśmy tu nie przypadkiem_  
_Jak ćmy zwabiło nas światło_  
_Popijając gorzkie ziele miodem_  
_Przeczuwając, że już jutro_  
_Może nie być tak pięknie i łatwo_  
_W noc ognia i popiołów_  
_Pluć dymem i żarem_  
**Król - Ćmy**

 

_Gdy pierwszy raz wsiada na pokład TARDIS, wszystko wiruje w obłąkańczym tańcu, to zupełnie nowy świat i Rose przez chwilę kręci się w głowie, zanim złapie równowagę. Dzięki Doktorowi zakochuje się w tym szaleństwie, nie może inaczej, skoro wie, że tak właśnie teraz będzie wyglądać jej życie – do samego końca – ale też czuje, że to coś, czego jej do tej pory brakowało._

Rose znów śni o Doktorze. W swoim śnie ledwie go widzi poprzez mgłę czy dym zasnuwający powierzchnię opustoszałej wieki temu planety. To chyba jednak dym – Rose czuje lekki odór spalenizny, jakby jeszcze niedawno płonęły tu wielkie stosy. Sama nie wie dlaczego, ale nasuwa jej się skojarzenie z procesami czarownic. Doktor chyba coś mówi, ale Rose nie słyszy słów ani nie widzi ruchu ust w twarzy, którą kiedyś znała. W swoim śnie Rose wie, że już nigdy z nim nie będzie. Nie pamięta tylko dlaczego, ani dlaczego to dla niej takie ważne.

Kiedy się budzi, obok niej leży John, a chociaż Rose naprawdę go kocha, czuje żal. Bo John nie jest jej Doktorem, ma tylko jedno serce i jedno życie i choć powinna cieszyć się, że on po jej śmierci nie będzie już sam, wie, że to nieprawda. Jej Doktor – zamknięty w tamtym wszechświecie – jest sam, a jej obecność przy Johnie nie ma tam żadnego znaczenia.

Sadzonka TARDIS podarowana im przez Doktora zmarniała kilka tygodni po tym, jak ją posadzili. Rose wciąż pamięta, co powiedział wtedy John, czasem budzi się z tymi słowami na końcu języka, prawie wypowiadając je na głos. _Gdybyśmy tylko mogli zabrać ją na Gallifrey_. Gdyby tylko w tym świecie istnieli Władcy Czasu. Rose ma wrażenie, że tych kilka gałązek umarło przygniecione samotnością.

Nie mogą podróżować poprzez czas i przestrzeń dokądkolwiek tylko zapragną, albo dokądkolwiek zaniesie ich potrzeba. Zanim pojawił się John, Rose łatwiej było to znosić, on jednak wciąż jej przypomina, jak wiele utraciła w dniu, w którym umarła. Podróżowanie po Ziemi nie zwróci tego żadnemu z nich, ale to przynajmniej namiastka, więc kiedy Doktor, podekscytowany jak pięciolatek, proponuje pierwszą wyprawę, bo właśnie wyczytał w porannej gazecie o dziwnych upustach światła w egipskich piramidach, Rose zgadza się bez wahania.

Rose ma nadzieję, że jego nowi towarzysze są lepsi w grze w nieumieranie, ale tak naprawdę nie potrafi w to uwierzyć. Czasem zdaje jej się, że w swoich snach ma wgląd w tamten świat, ale to tylko złudzenie – te wszystkie planety, księżyce i nowe rasy nie istnieją, albo są starymi rasami, które poznała w trakcie roku spędzonego z Doktorem. Nawet John stracił połączenie telepatyczne z nim, gdy ostatnie szczeliny pomiędzy ich światami się zamknęły, a i przedtem było ono bardzo słabe – Doktor nigdy nie był tak dobrym telepatą jak inni Władcy Czasu.

John jest najbardziej Doktorem, gdy może biec na spotkanie przygody, i Rose czasem łapie się na tym, że trochę jej brak tych spokojniejszych momentów z DoktoremDonną. Jednak kiedy Doktor uśmiecha się do niej tak samo jak wtedy w Cardiff, gdy mieli umrzeć w dziewiętnastowiecznym lochu, Rose przypomina sobie, że sama też najbardziej tęskni do ich niesamowitych przygód.

Gdy Doktor daje jej w prezencie urodzinowym błękitne szklane piórko ( _z sierści mimoucha, mówi, uśmiechając się szeroko i Rose nie może nie uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi_ ), Rose ma wrażenie, że już kiedyś o czymś takim śniła. Albo może dopiero będzie śnić.

Rose zauważa, że kolejne zbyt twarde hotelowe łóżka stały się ich codziennością, dopiero gdy Jackie zaczyna narzekać, że znów nie będzie ich w domu na święta. Rose pyta retorycznie, kto chciałby być w domu na święta, kiedy może w tym czasie ratować świat albo zaprzyjaźniać się z obcymi, którzy wyglądają jak świnki morskie i mówią językiem bardzo podobnym do mandaryńskiego, i odkłada słuchawkę, bo już muszą z Doktorem biec dalej.

Bywają momenty, gdy Rose zapomina, że TARDIS nie czeka ukryta bezpiecznie tuż za rogiem, a John jest Doktorem tylko w połowie – jest wtedy szczęśliwa tak jak kiedyś, zanim umarła.

Rose budzi się czasem z wrażeniem, że Doktor woła ją przez pęknięcia w osnowie wszechświatów, ale zaraz przypomina sobie, że to tylko sen. To już się zdarzyło, bitwa pod Canary Wharf miała miejsce lata temu, a jej Doktor zostawił... nie, jej Doktor śpi obok, jakby nadrabiał tysiące lat, w trakcie których rzadko kiedy miał czas przyłożyć głowę do poduszki. A Rose powinna zapomnieć o tamtym. Jej Doktor jest w połowie Donną Noble i nigdy nie będzie kimś innym, nowym, kogo komórki będą zdolne do całkowitej wymiany w procesie zwanym regeneracją. Jej Doktor już zawsze będzie tylko człowiekiem, który trochę więcej widział i trochę więcej rozumie.

Kiedy świnkopodobni kosmici okazują się jednak trochę bardziej krwiożerczy, niż wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka, i John prawie umiera, rzuciwszy się wir walki z okrzykiem _Oj! Patrz, kogo nazywasz bezwłosym, Dahaiczyku!_ , Rose czuje się, jakby umierała po raz drugi. I nie ma to najmniejszego związku z jej złamaną w dwóch miejscach ręką, skręconą kostką i mnóstwem siniaków, ani nawet z pół tuzinem świnek morskich, które najwyraźniej nie zamierzają pozwolić ujść im z życiem z tej kabały.

Rose całą sobą czuje, że ta wymiana jest niesprawiedliwa, ale mimo wszystko godzi się na nią. Rozumie, że to jedyne słuszne wyjście, ten drugi Doktor tylko przeszkadzałby na pokładzie TARDIS, a ona nauczyła się już żyć w alternatywnym świecie. I nie, nie łudziła się, że kiedy już uratują świat, będzie mogła wrócić, nie tak naprawdę. Więc godzi się na to, co zaplanował Doktor, mimo że doskonale wie, że jedno serce nie jest tym samym co dwa, a w jego oczach widzi ten sam smutek, który poprzedzał jej śmierć i doskonale rozumie, że Donna Noble też nie będzie mogła z nim zostać.

Kiedy John znów sprzecza się z Jackie o jakiś nieistotny drobiazg, Pete i Tony chowają się po kątach domu rodziców i tylko Rose myśli o tym, jak bardzo kocha swojego DoktoraDonnę. Wciąż śni swoje koszmary, ale kiedy się budzi, on jest obok niej. Żadne z nich nie jest samo ze swoimi potworami.

W tym świecie ze sterowcami na niebie, Rose powoli odnajduje dla siebie miejsce. To trudne, ale mama, tato i Mickey pomagają jej najlepiej jak potrafią i z czasem coraz łatwiej jest udawać, że tutaj i tam tak naprawdę wcale się nie różnią i że niczego jej nie brakuje. Rose jednak wie, że to nieprawda. Potrzebuje być bliżej swojego dawnego życia, więc kiedy okazuje się, że jej mózg rozumie w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu wszystkie te języki, które tłumaczyła dla niej TARDIS i Rose pyta ojca, czy nie mogłaby pracować dla Torchwood, nikt nie jest tą prośbą zdziwiony. Nikt nie próbuje jej powiedzieć, że powinna robić coś innego. Normalnego.

Ta praca odziera ją z resztek nadziei i choć Rose odkrywa wciąż nowe wspomnienia, przydatne w kontaktach z obcymi i ich technologiami, ma świadomość, że już nigdy nie spotka Doktora. A potem on pojawia się w jej życiu na dwie minuty, by nie zdążyć powiedzieć dwóch słów i Rose znów nie może spokojnie spać. Mama patrzy z niepokojem, gdy kolejny raz wychodzi w noc, ale nic nie mówi i tak jest lepiej – żadna z nich nie ma ochoty na jeszcze jedną sprzeczkę.

Kiedy pojawiają się pierwsze gasnące gwiazdy, Rose wie, że będzie musiała go odnaleźć, coś jednak podpowiada jej, że to błąd, że powinna zaufać ojcu i że Torchwood poradzi sobie bez jej pomocy. Pete jednak nie mówi nie, gdy Rose proponuje odszukanie Doktora poprzez jego kompana, gdy zauważa, że skoro mają jej sygnaturę czasoprzestrzenną, to powinni z łatwością odnaleźć tego, kto obecnie z nim podróżuje i że to zbyt ważne, by nie wykorzystać wszelkich możliwych środków. Jej argumenty są logiczne i wyważone, ale i tata, i Mickey słyszą także to, czego Rose nie mówi głośno.

Rose zazdrości Donnie Noble podróżowania z Doktorem i tak bardzo współczuje tej z nich, która skręciła w prawo. Żałuje, że nie może powiedzieć jej całej prawdy, ale świat jest ważniejszy – poza tym, choć Donna umrze, będzie żyć. Rose chciałaby móc poprosić Doktora, aby pomógł Donnie zapomnieć o świecie, w którym umarła.

Rose czasem śni się jeszcze niedojrzała TARDIS, rosnąca jak organiczno-mechaniczne drzewo, wypuszczające ostre błękitne piórka zamiast liści. W tych snach jest też Doktor, ale jakby niepełny, pęknięty – złożony na nowo z niedopasowanych części, _trochę jak Cybermen_ , myśli Rose w swoim śnie, gdy pod migoczącą odcieniami błękitu TARDIS podpełza gęstniejący dym. Doktor zdaje się coś mówić, ale choć Rose rozumie ich sens, nie potrafi rozróżnić poszczególnych słów. W jej śnie TARDIS staje w płomieniach, a Doktor krzyczy, żeby uciekała, że nie ma czasu na bohaterowanie i że nikt nie zostanie Złym Wilkiem ani Nadchodzącą Burzą, która ugasi ten pożar. Rose budzi się z tych snów bez krzyku i tylko płacze cicho w poduszkę, próbując zapomnieć o migotaniu światełek w brązowozłotej korze TARDIS.

Rose czasem czuje się, jakby naprawdę umarła. Wie, że to nieprawda, że przecież żyje, a jej grób w tamtym Londynie, tak jak grób Jackie, jest pusty, ale czasem ma wrażenie, że już dawno umarła. I tylko małe niebieskie piórko chwytające słoneczne refleksy przypomina jej, że to nieprawda.

Jej John jest wspaniały, i Rose coraz mniej tęskni za Doktorem i swoim wcześniejszym życiem. Czasem tylko budzi się z kolejnego koszmaru z niejasnym poczuciem, że powinna jednak mieć dwa serca. Na jawie wie, że jedno to za dużo.

_Tylko Doktor byłby w stanie zrozumieć, co czuje Rose, uwięziona w alternatywnym świecie, bez możliwości powrotu, choć miała zostać na pokładzie TARDIS na zawsze. Tylko Doktor byłby w stanie zrozumieć, jak bardzo Rose tęskni do ich niekończącej się obłąkanej podróży. On jednak wciąż podróżuje i czasami, kiedy zapomina, jak bardzo jest samotny, Rose go nienawidzi; bo przecież wiedział._


End file.
